1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spatial light modulation apparatus for generating scenes and images. In particular, the present invention is directed to a spatial light modulation apparatus which utilizes total internal reflection for animated scene generation, and a method of fabricating an integral component of the spatial light modulation apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A spatial light modulation apparatus is an optical device used to modulate incident light into specific, desired patterns. As is well known, light may be modulated with regard to its intensity, direction, phase, frequency or polarization. Through modulation of these characteristics, simple light beams may be processed so as to enable virtually instantaneous transmission of images, information, and data.
It is not surprising that new applications for spatial light modulation apparatus are continually being identified in today's advancing technology. Examples of common devices which utilize spatial light modulation apparatus include photocopiers, printers, television monitors and projection devices. More unique applications of the spatial light modulation device may be found in matrix addressing devices, laser and optical processors, and optical weapons systems.
Due to its numerous applications and benefits, a variety of concepts have been developed for the fabrication and structure of spatial light modulation apparatus. For example, spatial light modulation apparatus have been developed which utilize variations of electro-optic fluids. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,445 issued to Clendinning et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,663 to Kohashi; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,082 to Domoto et al. Alternatively, spatial light modulation apparatus which alter reflective planar surfaces to modulate incident light have also been developed. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,415 to O'Meara; U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,307 to Gaffard; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,732 and 5,083,857 to Hornbeck; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,479 to Vuilleumier; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,497 to Um et al. Further, spatial light modulation apparatus have been developed which deform reflective surfaces or films to modulate incident light. See., U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,280 issued to Gabor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,830 to Rottmiller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,936 to Gorkiewicz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,952 to Adler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,635 to d'Auria et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,810 to Hung et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,247 to Michelet et al.
Additional efforts in the development of spatial light modulation apparatus have been directed toward the use of total internal reflection. Some concepts which have been developed use layers of electro-optic fluid to frustrate total internal reflection. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,897 issued to Lohmann; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,228 to Le Pesant et al. Other concepts attempt to distort total internal reflection by positioning charged electrodes behind the reflective surface. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,073 issued to Yip et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,899 issued to Spraque. While still others frustrate or alter total internal reflection by moving structural members toward the reflective surface. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,092 issued to Kushner et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,595 and 3,649,105 to Treuthart; U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,993 to Jones; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,500 to Kunz et al.
However, these spatial light modulation apparatus generally have not been accurate enough to generate high definition images and scenes, while still durable enough to withstand extreme operational conditions. In particular, spatial light modulation apparatus utilized for optical weapons systems monitoring and alignment must not only be capable of generating images of high precision, but also be capable of enduring combat conditions. The spatial light modulation apparatus which utilize thin structural members or electro-optical fluids are unlikely to withstand such abusive operational conditions, while those which utilize electrodes to modulate incident light typically lack the required precision for generating high definition images.
It is noted that Kushner et al. show a solid state display; however, commonly a signed U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,793 issued to Tellerman indicates that many problems arise in the structure of Kushner et al. due to unattainable tolerance requirements. Hence, there remains a need for a durable, high definition spatial light modulation apparatus capable of generating still images or animated scenes in real or delayed time, and a method of fabricating integral components of such an apparatus.